


Скульптура

by Iskelan (Zeratul)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Ascendancy Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: But fair, First Meetings, Gen, Lani is a little cruel, Punishment, Taharim academy, Young Thrawn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeratul/pseuds/Iskelan
Summary: Иризи'ар'алани знакомится со своим будущим подопечным кадетом Митт'рау'нуру, но того явно больше занимают украшения в холле академии Тахарим.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Скульптура

— Приветствую, кадет Митт’рау’нуру. Я старший кадет Иризи’ар’алани, буду твоим наставником на время обучения в академии Тахарим, — обратился к нему со спины женский голос, но Митт’рау’нуру не среагировал, будучи слишком увлечённым разглядыванием узоров на подвижных панелях, покрывавших стены гигантского общего холла. После скромной жизни на Ренторе, где подобное великолепие доступно было созерцать лишь на экране квестиса, он никак не мог насытиться красотой и строгостью искусства чиссов, лившейся в него здесь с каждой поверхности, включая одежды учеников.

— Кадет Митт’рау’нуру! — снова обратился голос, на этот раз после произнесённых слов был отчётливо слышен раздражённый вздох и стук каблука. Траун, не желая прервать начатое действие, ускоренно проследил взглядом узор до логического конца и обернулся.

Перед ним стояла стройная молодая женщина, достаточно высокая, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза не задирая головы. Взгляд у неё был суровый, практически уничтожающий, в то время как на губах играла обманчиво доброжелательная улыбка.

— Простите меня, эти узоры такие изящные. Крошечные элементы, похожие и в то же время разные, сплетаются так сложно, но притом удивительно гармонично. Я так понимаю, они меняют цвет в зависимости от того, к какой семье принадлежит прибывшая в академию делегация?

— Нет, они просто переливаются всеми цветами радуги, потому что академия оборонного флота не зависит от аристократии, — женщина опустила брови и положила руки на пояс, и хотя она была ниже ростом, Траун чувствовал себя так, словно она смотрела на него сверху вниз. — И это не имеет отношения к вашему обучению, кадет.

— Вы Иризи’ар’алани, моя наставница. Я услышал, — он улыбнулся, чувствуя, что произвёл не лучшее первое впечатление. — Вас тоже усыновила одна из правящих семей?

— Нет, я в ней родилась, — одна ее бровь взметнулась вверх. — Можешь называть меня Зиара.

— Можете называть меня Траун. Позвольте узнать, вы будете меня чему-то обучать?

— Нет. Я буду следить за тем, как ты усваиваешь материал и помогать с возможными трудностями.

— Думаю, трудностей не возникнет. В средней школе на Ренторе я был лучшим, — Траун улыбнулся шире, переполняясь гордостью. — Вы будете мной довольны, Зиара.

— Я тобой уже недовольна! — Зиара скрестила руки на груди. — И я вижу в твоих знаниях много пробелов.

— Первое впечатление может быть обманчиво.

— Провинциальный выскочка с невероятным самомнением, — пробормотала Зиара себе под нос и усмехнулась. — Ты ведь совершенно не понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло.

— Я не верю в везение, оно обесценивает успех личности, — парировал Траун. — Хотя, признаю, я не надеялся что окажусь в таком месте. Оно построено не так давно, но уже дышит историей всей нашей расы. Художники, оформлявшие этот холл, отлично знали, что хотели сказать. Я восхищён. Только там, у входа, не хватает одной скульптуры, — он указал рукой на пустой постамент, купающийся в лучах имитированного прожекторами солнца, встречавший каждого, кто заходил в двери Академии.

— И тебя это волнует? — Зиара приподняла вторую бровь. Ее явно изумляло, что юного кадета могут занимать такие темы.

— Да. Маленькая деталь вносит в весь образ дисгармонию.

— Ты в курсе, что здесь обучают воинов, а не дизайнеров интерьера?

— Конечно. Но всё же, — двинувшись поперёк общего движения, Траун подошел к пустому постаменту и взобрался на него. — Я изучил общий паттерн других скульптур в холле, и предположу, что здесь должен был стоять чисс вот в такой позе, — он выставил правую ногу чуть вперёд, перенеся на неё вес, и вытянул вперёд левую руку в приветственном жесте. Затем взглянул на стоявшую внизу Зиару.

Наставница покачала головой, затем вдруг изменилась в лице и взобралась на постамент, встав к нему вплотную.

— Что ж, ты почти угадал. Только тело немного под другим углом, — крепко сжав ладонями его торс, она чуть развернула его, — голова немного вниз, чтобы смотреть на проходящих мимо, — ещё одним жестом ладони она сжала его шею сзади, вынуждая наклониться, и от ее прикосновений по телу Трауна словно пробежало электричество, — и ногу ещё чуть назад, — в совсем уже интимном жесте она сжала его бедро.

— Зиара! — возмущённо воскликнул он, чувствуя на себе взгляды собравшихся под постаментом соучеников, с любопытством наблюдавших за этой сценой.

— Сейчас, кажется было ещё что-то, — задумчиво протянула она, корректируя положение его левой руки. — Ах да, — она снова обошла его со стороны, положив руки на его спину и торс для удержания равновесия на узком постаменте. По крайней мере так он думал, пока вдруг она не совершила молниеносную серию точечных ударов пальцами. Каждый следующий был болезненнее предыдущего, а от завершающего по телу снова прокатилась волна нервных импульсов, но на сей раз вместо приятной прохлады она свела каждую мышцу в мелкой судороге.

— Ай! — вскрикнул он от столь неожиданного ощущения.

— Вот, теперь готово! — Зиара встала перед ним на край постамента, широко улыбнулась и достала из кармана квестис. Затем развернулась, чтобы сделать фотографию, и больно ущипнула подопечного за лицо.

— Я думал мы закончили, — сказал он холодно, чувствуя что этот публичный контакт зашёл слишком далеко по меркам первой встречи.

— Конечно, — Зиара ловко спрыгнула с постамента с сделала ещё одно фото снизу. — Посмотрите, коллеги, какая у нас прекрасная новая скульптура в холле! — сказала она громче окружившим ее кадетам, и те из них, кто ещё не снимал происходящее на свои устройства, с довольными смешками достали их.

— Как его зовут? — спросил кто-то.

— Кадет Митт’рау’нуру. Наш новый герой! — насмешка в голосе Зиары стала слишком откровенной. Это было достаточно неприятно, чтобы отбить охоту исследовать форму отсутствующей скульптуры, и ему явно следовало прекратить представление, чтобы его репутация в академии Тахарим не разрушилась в первый же день пребывания в ней.

Но что-то пошло не так. Неприятная судорога, прокатившаяся по телу после ударов наставницы, вместо того чтобы со временем угаснуть словно осталась висеть напряжением в каждой его мышце. И когда Траун попытался выпрямиться и опустить протянутую руку, он обнаружил, что не может пошевелиться. Ни одна команда от мозга не уходила ниже шейного позвонка, а микросудороги вынуждали тело поддерживать заданное Зиарой положение. Он буквально застыл как статуя на постаменте на виду у всей академии.

— Старший кадет Зиара, вы поступаете неразумно, — мрачно сказал он, стараясь не поддаваться возрастающей тревоге.

— Напротив. Мой опыт подсказывает, что некоторые ученики усваивают важные уроки только так, — она продолжала торжествующе улыбаться, но взгляд ее выражал абсолютную серьезность. Она явно видела в этом нечто большее, чем просто жестокую шутку. Тем хуже было для него. — А теперь, извини, я пойду на ланч, — добавила она и исчезла из поля зрения прежде, чем он успел что-то возразить, оставив его наедине увеличивающейся толпой смеющихся кадетов.

Он надеялся, что эффект точечной техники Зиары пройдёт со временем, но этого не произошло. Спустя час, за который десятки кадетов успели не раз взобраться и сфотографироваться рядом с ним в позах, не приличествующих великому воину, он все также не мог пошевелиться, а ощущение судорог в мышцах превратилось в ноющую боль. Сохранять невозмутимое лицо было все труднее. Зиара не возвращалась.

— Кадет Митт’рау’нуру, что вы там делаете? — в поле зрения под постаментом появился полковник Вевари, и в Трауне шевельнулась надежда на освобождение из этой унизительной ситуации.

— Старший кадет Зиара показывала мне, в какой позе здесь стояла статуя, и применила незнакомую мне парализующую технику, — признался он.

— Зиара? Она же твоя наставница, верно?

— Да, и… кажется я чем-то ее огорчил. Полковник, вы мне не поможете?

— Если твоя наставница сочла нужным наказать тебя таким образом в твой первый день в академии, я не стану вмешиваться, — на губах полковника появилась та же удовлетворённая улыбка, что и ранее у Зиары. — Ты, очевидно, заслужил.

— И как долго мне тут стоять? Я бы хотел быть в форме к завтрашним занятиям.

— Столько, сколько нужно, чтобы ты усвоил урок. И кстати, — полковник похлопал рукой по мраморной плите. — Этот постамент всегда был пустым. Потому что Доминация чиссов ещё не произвела на свет такого великого воина, который был бы достоин приветствовать учеников академии Тахарим. И мы хотим, чтобы наши кадеты знали, что любой из них однажды может оказаться достоин.

— Так вот оно что, — он резко посмотрел перед собой на рисунок имитации окон, затем на те статуи, которые мог разглядеть не поворачивая головы. — Дисгармония была умышленной. Указанием на то, чего каждый из нас должен стремиться достичь, чтобы устранить несовершенство. Это гениально. Почему я сразу не додумался… — он опустил взгляд и обнаружил, что полковник уже ушел. — О нет. Вы… кто-нибудь! Прошу, позовите кадета Зиару!

Никто ему не ответил. Поток кадетов и преподавателей, входящих и выходящих из холла, постепенно редел, и уже почти никто не обращал на него внимания, а те кто обращали — лишь ухмылялись, продолжая свой путь, не сбавляя шагу. Словно Траун и впрямь был статуей, стоявшей здесь всегда. Только сейчас он создавал впечатление не великого воина, а великого дурака.

Он невольно представил, как в эти двери заходит генерал Ба’киф и видит его в таком положении. Как разочарованно качает головой, признаваясь, что мечтал увидеть здесь его в виде скульптуры, приветствующей учеников, но явно не так скоро.

День клонился к вечеру, и имитированный солнечный свет, падавший из высоких стрельчатых окон, окрасился в розово-красные закатные тона. Светящиеся узоры на стенных панелях вместо радужных переливались теперь огненными оттенками и, отражаясь в мраморном полу, создавали ощущение того, что весь холл объят пламенем.

Траун болезненно улыбнулся — это было красивое и величественное зрелище, поднимавшее в нем гордость от принадлежности к расе, создавшей нечто подобное. Однако эти ощущения тонули в боли, сигналившей мозгу от каждой перенапряженной за прошедшие часы мышцы. К ней прибавлялся голод, головная боль и общая усталость. Траун был одним из самых выносливых чиссов среди сверстников на Ренторе, но к подобным испытаниям его тело не привыкло.

Холл опустел, закатное сияние сменилось тусклым фиолетовым, а затем и вовсе погасло, оставив оконные панели чёрными. Узоры на стенах, ставшие тускло-белыми, теперь были единственным источником света.

Но Трауну и так не на что было смотреть. За прошедшие восемь часов он успел не единожды изучить взглядом все, что мог разглядеть из своего положения, и теперь ему не на что было отвлечься. Это было уже слишком много, и он не представлял, как долго это ещё должно было продлиться. Впереди была ночь, а Зиара так и не появилась.

От мысли о том, что ему предстояло продержаться возможно ещё восемь часов, пока кадеты не проснутся на утренние занятия, перенапряженные мышцы и отёкшие суставы заболели ещё сильнее. Траун тихо застонал и позволил себе заплакать, чтобы справиться перегрузкой, но тут же пожалел об этом, когда понял, что возможности вытереть слёзы у него нет.

От острого ощущения собственной беспомощности он застонал громче и уже не стал сдерживать рыданий. Боль была такой сильной, что его уже не беспокоило то, что слёзы стекали по шее и впитывались в воротник, либо же срывались вниз и с громким эхом разбивались о каменную плиту.

— А ты и вправду крепкий, кадет Траун, — услышал он голос снизу и, тихо вскрикнув от неожиданности, распахнул глаза. Зиара стояла у постамента, скучающие опершись о него руками, и наблюдала за ним. — Обычно мужчины начинают скулить уже спустя час такого паралича.

Траун поджал губы и сморгнул остатки слез, стоявшие в глазах, хотя и понимал, что следы на его лице были слишком очевидны, да и Зиара наверняка наблюдала за ним уже некоторое время.

— А женщины?

— Эта техника не действует на женщин, — Зиара усмехнулась, явно разгадав промелькнувшее в его мыслях желание однажды отомстить ей. — Ее изобрели для защиты от нежелательных принуждений к сексуальной близости.

— Старший кадет Зиара, я усвоил урок, и прошу, чтобы вы меня отпустили.

— И какой же урок ты усвоил?

— Полковник Вевари мне пояснил. Мои выводы об этом постаменте были поспешны. Мне стоило лучше изучить историю этого места прежде чем делать предположения.

— Ты серьезно думаешь, что я наказала тебя из-за неправильного понимания задумки художника?

— …а за что ещё? За то, что я не был осведомлён об этой парализующей технике?

— Не валяй дурака, — игривый тон исчез из голоса Зиары. — Или останешься тут до завтрашнего вечера.

— О, нет, нет, прошу, я правда… — он прервался, стискивая зубы от новой волны перегрузки болью, — я правда не знаю, в чем ещё я виноват! — с трудом выдавил он из себя вместе с очередным стоном.

— Бездна… ты и правда не понимаешь, — тон Зиары смягчился. — Ладно, начну по порядку, — она аккуратно взобралась на постамент и достала из кармана платок. — Во-первых, когда с тобой говорит старший по званию или же кто-то облеченный властью большей, чем ты, ты должен внимательно слушать. Отвлекаясь, ты демонстрируешь дерзкое пренебрежение, — одним движением она стёрла слёзы с левой половины его лица. — Тебе хватает ума понять, почему это неприемлемо?

Траун хотел кивнуть, но столкнулся с тем, что сведённая спазмами и затекшая шея не слушалась его команд.

— Да, старший кадет Зиара. Я приношу свои извинения. Семья Митт усыновила меня совсем недавно, и я ещё не усвоил все условности высшего общества.

— Во-вторых невежество не является оправданием. Оно является недостатком, который тебе стоит осознать и признать. Как бы ты ни был умён и талантлив, у тебя есть слабости, и бахвалясь одним, ты неизбежно выпячиваешь другое. Те, кто способны видеть дальше пыли, которую ты пытаешься пустить в глаза, обязательно ударят тебя, и очень больно, — она вытерла вторую половину его лица. — И как твоя наставница я предпочитаю, чтобы ты усвоил это от меня.

— Вы правы, Зиара. Я был слишком самоуверен и потерял самообладание в незнакомой обстановке…

— Это все ещё не оправдывает тебя. Я слышу, как тебе больно, но не слышу осознания своей ошибки. Ты все ещё считаешь что ты прав, а я просто очень жестоко и несправедливо обхожусь с тобой. И не пытайся блефовать и давить на жалость. Мое милосердие не научит тебя ничему.

Траун стиснул зубы, на сей раз от злости. Она была права. Он не чувствовал ни капли вины за то, как говорил с ней. Будь она хоть Матриархом семьи Митт, он бы не чувствовал, что обязан вести себя смирно и смотреть снизу вверх, хоть и осознавал что у этого будут последствия.

— Ясно. Как я и думала, урок ты не усвоил, — она вытерла слёзы с его шеи и убрала платок обратно в карман.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы вы меня отпустили? — прошипел Траун сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— А что ты можешь, кроме болтовни? — Зиара снова сложила руки на груди, вопрошающе глядя ему в глаза. Траун приоткрыл рот, быстро и тяжело дыша от продолжающего переполнять его гнева, но так и не нашёл, что возразить. Она действительно была права. Прямо сейчас обстоятельства были сильнее его, и никто не собирался прийти на помощь. Даже генерал Ба’киф, вероятно, был бессилен, так как вряд ли знал тонкости «женской» парализующей техники.

— Зиара, я признаю. Вы стоите выше меня, и я не имею права считать иначе. И только от вас зависит, сколько я пробуду в таком состоянии.

— Верно.

— И я нахожу неразумным подвергать меня дальнейшему пребыванию в подобном состоянии, так как считаю, что это навредит моему здоровью и репутации, — новая волна злости придала его голосу сил.

— Неверно.

— И вашей, если я донесу об этом инциденте своей семье! — продолжал он громче. Зиара лишь выразительно качала головой.

— Неверно.

— Или… или генералу Ба’кифу! — выпалил он, и тут же почувствовал, что совершил ошибку, на эмоциях раскрыв перед этой женщиной все свои карты.

— О, — протянула она с довольной улыбкой. — Так вот, кто протащил такого помойного клопа как ты так высоко. Что ж, тогда дождись его. Он как раз придёт утром зачитывать приветственную речь первокурсникам. Думаю, он будет рад увидеть скульптуру великого воина Митт’рау’нуру!

От этих слов у Трауна внутри словно что-то оборвалось и упало. Картина, которую он недавно представлял как самую ужасную из возможных, грозилась стать реальностью. Выплеск адреналина был так силён, что временно притупил боль во всем теле.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — залепетал он, отчаянно пытаясь приказать телу сойти с места.

— Вот и третий урок. Даже если в этом мире есть кому прикрыть твою задницу, не стоит этим злоупотреблять, нарочно ставя себя в опасное положение. Терпение и возможности твоего благодетеля со временем могут иссякнуть.

— Зиара, прошу!

— Отдыхай, скульптура, — бросила она и развернулась, чтобы спрыгнуть с постамента, но поскользнулась, очевидно на оставшихся на мраморе слезах, и полетела прямо на Трауна. В полёте ухватившись за его протянутую руку, она смогла удержать равновесие, но эта нагрузка оказалась слишком значительной и резкой для уже давно перенапряженных мышц.

Траун заорал от боли, пронзающей руку словно раскалённый прут по всей длине на месте, как он думал, разорвавшихся волокон.

Зиара снова развернулась, на лице ее отразилось смятение. Она прикрыла рот ладонью и очевидно выругалась — от собственного продолжавшегося крика, разливавшегося эхом через весь холл, Траун ее не слышал.

— Ты порвала мне руку!

— Я этого не планировала! Перестань орать, сейчас сюда вся академия сбежится! — крикнула она в ответ и, сильно вдавив пальцы ему в солнечное сплетение, резко повернула руку. Напряжение, сковывавшее тело, ушло, и конечности постепенно начали расслабляться, поддаваясь гравитации. Траун удивленно вдохнул, обмяк и упал в ее объятия, после чего она нажала пару точек на его шее. — Все, ты снова можешь двигаться, а теперь пошли в медцентр.

Конечности неохотно, но все же снова слушались его. От прилившей к затёкшим участкам крови под кожей словно вонзились тысячи иголок. Зиара помогла ему спуститься с постамента и закинула на плечо его неповрежденную руку.

— Скажешь, что мы тренировались врукопашную, и я неудачно перекинула тебя, — тихо прошипела она ему в лицо.

— Как прикажете, старший кадет, — ответил Траун, едва перебирая одеревеневшими ногами. — Я усвоил четвёртый урок, Зиара. Старшие могут оступиться, но подчинённые должны быть готовы поддержать их. Даже в ущерб себе. Не так ли?

— Я не имела этого в виду, но… в этом есть смысл, — снова усмехнулась Зиара. — Может ты все-таки не безнадёжен.

— Как я уже говорил, первое впечатление может быть обманчиво.

— Заткнись.


End file.
